Many millions of people have adopted a fitness lifestyle. They routinely participate in various exercise activities, such as weight training and aerobics. These individuals use exercise equipment at fitness clubs, gyms, and at home. In addition to the significant amount of time, membership dues, and energy expended to get into and stay in shape, these individuals are increasingly purchasing exercise devices to use at home and in the office.
Considered one of the most difficult body parts to discipline, the buttocks (viz., gluteus maximus, gluteus medius, and gluteus minimus muscles) are the focus of tremendous strategic muscle conditioning routines. However, the benefits of such exercise are often negated by the demands of modem living, i.e., sitting for extended periods of time, either at a desk—be it for business or personal demands—, while driving, flying, or commuting via public/commercial transportation where one is subjected to prolonged sitting. In addition, such prolonged seating is not conducive to promoting good seated posture. It is important to stress these two inescapable problems brought on by excessive sitting:
1) undoing much of the benefit obtained by targeting gluteal exercise and 2) potentially compromising one's health.
What is needed is a passive exercise apparatus that is easy to use and that promotes both involuntary and conscious muscular contraction of the buttocks and area muscles, and (as a bonus) assists with achieving good seating posture. The ideal apparatus would be incorporated into the construction of a chair, bench, or other seating fixtures, equipment, or furnishings, and/or would also be portable and suited for use at home, in the office, while traveling, or in any environment in which one is required sit for a prolonged period of time.